


Run away with me.

by millijayne13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates his hometown, he wants to leave, he wants to see the world. But there's only one thing keeping him where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run away with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Something you'll need to know most likely. I mention something called the "Russel Group" This is a group of the 20 most prestigious universities in Britain and Manchester is in this group. It's something that my old high school drilled into me whilst I was there. 
> 
> Title from All Time Low - Somewhere In Neverland.
> 
> kudos and comments make me very happy so please leave me something to read, maybe? Feedback is always appreciated! :)
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. i do not own one direction nor am i affiliated with them in any way.

When Louis was little his mother used to tell him that when he was old enough he had to leave his hometown and make a name for himself. She wanted him to see the world in all its splendor and glory. She didn't want him stuck in this dead end town like she was. Louis was only five when she told him this but he made sure to remember her words.

 

And now, 13 years later the opportunity to leave finally presented itself in the shape of university. His mother was ecstatic when he read the acceptance letter out at the breakfast table. His sisters were excited; Lottie especially since she now got the biggest room. Louis was happy but there was one thing that was keeping him from leaving the town he so desperately wanted to see in his rear view mirror getting smaller and smaller.

 

Harry. 

 

Louis told Harry of his acceptance to Manchester University in the field where they had their first date. Louis had been so nervous and Harry had been as well. Harry had brought him to the field for a picnic and Louis had fallen for him right then and there. At first, Harry had been happy for his boyfriend. Louis had gotten into one of the most prestigious universities in the country. Hell, it was in the Russell Group! But then the happiness had melted away into something else - panic, upset and he couldn't help himself when he asked Louis

 

"You're really leaving then?"

 

Louis turned around at the sound of Harry's voice and looked at him as if he were insane. "Of course I'm leaving. You know I have to leave." 

 

Harry nodded. "There isn't anything to keep you here then? Nothing? At all?"

 

"What are you on about?"

 

Harry laughs wetly ans he looks down at his lap, not showing Louis the tears that have gathered and are threatening to flow. "You always talk about how you want to leave this town and I understand why you would want to but whenever you talk about leaving you never mention me in your plans. Was I something to pass the time before you leave?"

 

Louis looks at the boy who's sitting there in tears because of him. He always though it was a given that Harry would be joining Louis once Harry had sent applications to universities but Harry didn't see it like that. He thought he was a distraction, something to do before he left. Louis' heart shatter as he takes in the scene before him. His Harry is crying because he thinks that now that Louis is leaving, their relationship is over. Louis hates himself for ever letting Harry think that and he knows he has to stop Harry from crying so he does what he knows will calm him down. Louis kneels down next to Harry and pulls him into his lap. This just makes the younger boy cry harder and Louis has to bite his lip to stop himself from crying. Louis holds Harry tighter, running a hand up and down his back in a motion that is soothing. Harry's sobs eventually pass and soon he's sniffling against Louis' neck. Louis kisses Harry's temple sweetly before murmuring

 

"You are not something that I'm using to pass the time with. Don't you ever think that. I love you and have you loved you since you were that awkward fourteen year old who asked me out by note. After I read my acceptance to Manchester I started looking at flats, you know why? because I know that in a few months you'll be joining me there so we can start our lives together. I'm in this thing forever. I thought you knew that wherever I go, you come with. Harry, I can't really imagine my life without you anymore. You came into my life and I barely remember what I was doing before you. We don't have to talk about me leaving because there's still a few months before I have move and get settled. But you have to know that if I didn't have you here I would be leaving in the next few days. I don't want to be anywhere where you aren't. You are the only thing that's keeping me in this town."

 

Harry's sniffling stopped against Louis' neck and Louis can feel  Harry's breath against the skin there before Harry is kissing his neck, mumbling against the skin there "Hey Lou?"

 

Louis buries his face in Harry's hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before whispering "Yeah H?"

 

"Can we still come back to visit family?"

 

Louis laughs at his boyfriend and starts to press kisses wherever he can reach. He's still laughing as he says "God, I love you so much." 

 

Harry turns in Louis' arms and kisses Louis "I know and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: Melissa_Jayne13
> 
> instagram: bands_books_herondales
> 
> tumblr: hairdyeenthusiast.tumblr.com
> 
> wattpad: dandelionandburdock
> 
>  
> 
> drop in and say hi on any of those above! :) ^^^


End file.
